Journey of the Wopps
by Animaman
Summary: Two years after a rough first meeting, Nick and Judy have become mates. Now it's time for them to be ready for everything life throws at them. Life for them is about to become even more complicated.
1. The Train Ride

**JOURNEY OF THE WOPPS**

Disclaimer: Don't own Zootopia or anything Disney related.

Hey everyone, this would be my first Disney fic, along with dealing with characters that are animals, not ones who are humans with animal features. So bear with me if you could.

Anybody wondering about the name, well, obviously this is a Nick and Judy fic, and when it comes to their last names, felt like combining them instead of deciding which order it goes. Also, the other way would be Hilde, which sounds more like it belongs to something bigger than these two.

If at some points it sounds like I'm referencing some kind of Zootopia fanart, it's not entirely intentional, the problem is that there is so many of them out there, it makes it hard not to.

When it comes to building Nick and Judy's family, which would be quite a while when it starts, feel free to help out. Mainly describe what they look like, their gender, if they are biological or adopted, and if adopted, what species, along with the names, things like that. But please don't suggest the ones from fanart, like Violet, since they are somebody else's property, and would rather have the owners give me the okay, out of respect for them. Before I forget, no Eevee jokes, I seen too many of those as it is.

By the way, this fic well be rated T, but well something M-rated occasionally.

_On with the story_

On a train bound for Bunnyburrow, from Zootopia, 26 year old Judy Hopps, a grey bunny with black tipped ears, is having a bad case of mixed feelings. While she is happy to be going home to visit her family for a month's worth of vacation time she built up, there is also anxious, nerves, paranoia, so many things going on at once, it would put a therapist in therapy.

After spending a couple of years making something of herself as Zootopia's first bunny cop, a lot of things have happened. From fixing the wedge between predators and prey caused by former mayor Bellwether, to mainly getting to enjoy Zootopia to its fullest thanks to her partner who has had a head start in the real world when compared to her.

"Hey Carrots, are you feeling okay?" A voice snapped her out of head. Looking to her left, she sees her partner, Nick Wilde, a red fox, looking at her with a look of concern on his face.

"I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be fine?" Judy yelled out, trying and failing to appear calm.

"Well for one thing, I'm starting to lose feeling in my tail." Nick said, pointing towards said appendage in her arms, "And when you get like this, it usually means you're expecting the apocalypse to happen".

Looking at the tail that she was hugging in her arms, to where she has a death grip on it, "Sorry." Judy said, loosening it so that she get the blood circulating again. She then smiled because her friend, who became her partner, and is now her boyfriend, is able to read her like an open book. "I'm just worried about how my family would react when they find out that you are my boyfriend."

Yes she told her parents that she was bringing Nick home with her, yet when she tried to tell them he was her boyfriend, her nerves got the best of her. Now her parents are expecting three guests, only to be in for a real shocker. For their relationship has taken a big leap a little over a year ago, from friends to mates, although the last part was a more spontaneous moment. Spontaneous being that they were just boyfriend and girlfriend, to where they shared an apartment, and cuddled in their sleep, but one morning, Judy got the mating itch, and Nick knew better to fight a rabbit on certain things.

Feeling an arm wrap around her, and pulled towards its own, "Relax Judy, take a deep breath." Nick said, with that calm smile, "We'll just take things as they come, like we always do."

Calming herself down, "Yeah, you're right," Judy said, leaning into his body, while enjoying the warm fuzzy feeling her fox gives her, "And I know I'm overthinking things." Giving a small sigh, "Besides, considering how your mother welcomed our relationship, mine might be the same way."

"And if they have your energy, they might make a big ass party out of it." Nick said, giving off a slight chuckle.

Judy had a more horrified look, picturing her parents actually going that far to celebrate her relationship. As if listening to her thoughts, "Hey, anything is better than the alternative, right?" Nick asked.

Thinking about the alternative made her see Nick's point. Deciding that she would rather have the cheering family over the hateful one, Judy just decided to close her eyes for a small nap, with a fox tail for a blanket.

Giving the bunny a small smile, before leaning back to look out the window, Nick gave a small sigh of his own. While he is looking forward to meeting Judy's ginormous family, he is just praying that there won't be a firing squad waiting for him once her family finds out who their family member is dating.

About an hour later, seeing the station appearing on the horizon, as much as he didn't want to, he had to wake his girlfriend up. Giving her a slight shake, "Hey Fluff, wake up, we're almost there." Nick said.

Judy answered in a small yawn, "Don't wanna. Still sleep." Before cuddling more into her mate.

Nick couldn't help but chuckle how the bunny can have her kit moments, before looking to see the station get closer, and decided to pull a fast one. "Did your parents invite the entire burrow?" He asked out loud.

When the word parents reached her ear, Judy was wide awake in a heartbeat, and looking out the same window as Nick. Realizing she has been had, "Not funny, you jerk fox." She said, giving him a slight pout.

After releasing a small laugh, "Sorry Carrots, I just couldn't resist pulling a fast on you." Nick said, with a sincere smile, before giving her a kiss on the head, which put on a smile on her face, "Besides, it was either that, or give you the sleeping beauty treatment, but I would have to move my tail out of the way in order to make that happen."

Judy gave off a bright blush at that thought, even more from that smirk of his, before deciding to wipe it off. With a quick reach of her paws, she grabbed the fox by the shirt collar and pulled him into a kiss on the lips, his eyes popping out. When she separated, "Well here is your kiss Ham Solo." She said with a grin, before reaching for her luggage.

Shaking himself out of that kiss, he gave off a sly smirk, "Clever bunny." Nick said, while reaching for his luggage.

"Sexy fox." Judy said, just as the train came to a complete stop. Grabbing his paw, "Come on, I want to introduce you to my family."

"Yes, yes, let's get ready to throw me in front of the firing squad." Nick said, being mostly funny, but still a bit of caution.

While Judy knew he was joking, even elbowed him to play along, she also picked up the bit of fear that ran down his body. "Don't worry Nick, the worst thing you would probably have to deal with are my younger siblings."

Even though Judy and Nick helped each other overcome their negative feelings towards things that were started in their youth, Nick had the worst of it. Him being a fox, doubling as a carnivore, made him deal with all kinds of stereotypes, even forced to live the part of a scheming hustler to live up to some kind of status quo. Along with having his dreams of becoming a Junior Ranger Scout become smashed by a group of bigot children who held him down and placed a muzzle on him just for being a predator. That is an experience that helped Judy understand how she had it a bit better than her boyfriend.

The ZPD proved to be a big help to both of them, especially when it comes to helping Judy help Nick with some of his past issues. While a small percentage of the members are either anti-fox, or anti-predator all together, the rest showed that they had Nick's back when he needed it. From some of the other predators sharing the times they dealt with prejudice, to the prey, including the big ones, saying that they well protect him, even if it means fighting other prey that intend to do him harm. Even Chief Bogo stepped up and said that he will not tolerate anybody attacking his officers for any reason, especially after Nick impressed him by calling him out on how he was setting Judy up for failure, and not actually trying to get as close to her as he would his larger officers.

Yet even with all of the good things that has been going on in their lives, when it comes to that little bit of darkness that still haunts Nick, all Judy can do is help him deal with it the best she can. And as long as her family is onboard with welcoming a fox into the family, than Nick would have more help with his demons.

After spending about an hour going down the road, Nick and Judy were just talking, while Nick checked out the countryside. The tranquility it provided was different from the craziness that happens in city life.

Once they caught site of the Hopps Family home, the two gave each a comforting squeeze before bracing themselves what is about to come.

Hey everyone, here is the first chapter of my latest story. I know it's not a perfect start, but I just wanted to introduce the happy couple first, and then bring in Nick's future in-laws. Right now I'm doing a lot of firsts with this fic, one of them being that this is based off of a Disney, so bear with me. Read and Review.


	2. Meeting With the Parents

**JOURNEY OF THE WOPPS**

Disclaimer: Don't own Zootopia or anything Disney related.

Hey everyone, here is the second chapter to this story. Sorry it took so long, I've been busy with life, and dealing with some personal issues.

To let you know, as a heads ups, there will be scenes that might be borderline T/M rated, but nothing too extreme. Don't know when they'll pop up, but I'm still trying to build a rhythm for this story since it's still a new experience.

On with the story

{Wopps}

It is now nighttime, and within the living area, Nick and Judy are having a discussion with her parents. During the last few hours, while the pair are still dealing with the awkwardness that came from dropping a big bomb onto the family, everybody else is going through a different range of emotions.

When the door swung open to greet the pair, both were greeted with open arms. Something that shocked Nick a bit when nobody, especially Stu, didn't try to keep the fox away from Judy. Everything was starting good, until Bonnie asked where Judy's boyfriend is, then everyone went silent. Giving each other a look, Judy dropped the bombshell that nobody there saw coming.

Once it felt like time started to resume, a variety of emotions went on display. The middle, to younger, generations seemed the most thrilled at the idea of having a fox in the family, considering that a good portion of the youngest siblings tackled him into the ground. Giving him, mainly his tail, the stuffed animal treatment. The older generation seemed a bit more cautious, more skeptical about the whole idea of a interspecies relationship, yet seem to be willing to keep an open mind on it. Mainly trying to move pass old feelings that spanned across countless generations.

Stu and Bonnie are somewhere along the borderline. While they are glad to see Judy finding love with a male, since they don't have to worry about her dying an old maid, yet it's what Nick is that is putting them on edge. While they no longer hold any ill-will towards foxes, yet since Nick is a fox, which is also a predator, they can't help but be concerned about their daughter's safety out of fear of her becoming his lunch one day.

On one couch, Stu and Bonnie are talking to Nick and Judy, who are sitting on another couch. Judy using Nick's tail as something to comfort her. "So, Nick, Judy told us you used to a hustler before her first case." Stu said, starting things off.

"Yes, sir I was, and I did make sure to pay Judy back the money I guilt tripped her out of." Nick said, knowing that what Stu wanted to say was 'made a fool out of his daughter.' "But your daughter was able to get me back by threatening to have me arrested with charges that probably wouldn't have ended well for either of us."

When asked by what he meant by that, Nick went into detail about what they talked about one day after becoming partners. Something even Judy considered, yet Nick had to point it out in clearer details. The first one being how she 'convinced' him to help her with her case. He pointed out how even if she did try to get him arrested for felony tax evasion, after seeing for himself what was on the line, who in the entire department would be willing to help her see it through. Or rather, even if somebody took the paperwork, would it get it lost somewhere, or end up in the hands of somebody who hates foxes, or predators altogether.

Another thing is how much it was a good thing when Bellwether showed up at the museum when she did, otherwise, Judy's quest for justice and redemption would have ended badly, with very few good outcomes. Two possible results would be Bellwether either deciding to find something worse to pull off or try to frame Judy for all of the attacks, using her evidence against her, along with Nick.

After giving his talk, "Wow, Nick, when you put it that way, you both must have the luck of the devil to get through all that in one piece." Stu said.

"Yes, indeed, Stu." Bonnie said, feeling relieved that Nick was there for their daughter when they couldn't be. Turning to the fox in the room, "Thank you for being there for our daughter when she needed it most, even if the choice wasn't really in your hands."

Nick was giving her a small smile, "Oh, you don't have to thank me. To be honest, I spent the first part of our time together trying to cut all ties with her. I mean, when someone threatens to throw you in jail, I didn't have much of a choice." He said, while Judy gave a nervous chuckle. When they were talking about how they 'started' to work together, she admitted that she was looking for an excuse to get even with him for that whole popsicle incident. "But after seeing for myself what was on the line, and what she was going through, well, it motivated me to do the right thing."

Judy gave a grateful smile to Nick, due to him being the first person in her whole life to defend her dream. While she did unintentionally betray him by getting too into that press conference, it did serve as a wake-up call that was due. One that showed her what it really takes to make a dream come true, which is to try everything you must achieve your goals. (Something I think the song was pointing at, while using Judy as an example, yet seems to get misinterpreted by a lot of people.)

"And I'm glad that you stepped up when you did, otherwise I would really be up a creek without a paddle." Judy said. With a big smile on her face, "I'm also glad that you forgave me for letting my past fears override my best judgement."

This caused the parents to feel guilty when Judy brought up past fears. "Nick, we would like to apologize to you for being the main reason why Judy had a fear for foxes." Stu started to say, only to be intercepted by Nick.

"Don't sir, just let the past be." Nick said, holding a paw up, "Both me and Judy agreed to stop dueling on the past, and start focusing on what we can do in the present."

"Yeah dad, when I started talking about Nick on how I was raised, and what he had to grow up with, we both realized that we just need to let things be in the past." Judy said, "I mean, the past is there to learn from, not to live in."

The parents gave a small smile in return, because they knew it was true. Before Judy left for Zootopia for the first time, they were already on good terms with most of the predators in the area. Foxes were something they planned to always avoid, mainly due to old fears past down through out generations, until that one phone call changed everything. When their daughter started to defend a fox and told them how badly she betrayed one by letting her fears get the best of her.

Once they got the full story, it made them reconsider a lot of things. Once they got to know Gideon Gray, they realized that they didn't really know foxes as well as they thought they did. While yes, attacking their daughter in a bully like fashion was wrong, yet using him as an example was just as wrong, if not worse. When learning more about him, after he opened his bakery, Bonnie and Stu realized that a lot of people in Bunny Burrow were placing a lot of peer pressure on him when it comes to how vicious foxes are supposed to be, that he ended up taking it out on small prey like Judy. A cycle of wrong that started to fade even more once Judy left the Burrow for the first time.

"Well, Nick, I hope you don't mind having a room to yourself, since it has the only bed in the whole house that can fit you." Bonnie said. "Due to some lady's nerves causing a miscommunication, you two would be getting separate beds."

"Oh, I don't mind having my own bed, Mrs. Hopps." Nick said, with an honest smile, "But chances are, I won't be alone by morning, since I double as somebody's stuffed animal."

Now this caused some laughter to ring out the room, at poor Judy's expense. While she was trying to use Nick's tail to hide her blushing face. "I could sleep by myself if I wanted to." Judy said, trying to maintain what's left of her dignity.

"Well, then, how about releasing my tail so that I can turn in for the night?" Nick asked, in a tone Judy knew was meant as a challenge, "I want to be well rested for whatever it is your family has planned for us."

As much as she wanted to say no, her pride to not embarrass herself further in front of her parents won over. So, with great reluctance, Judy released the tail. "Oh alright." She said, sounding like a five-year-old who was told that they must share the candy that was meant for everybody. Looking towards her parents, "So what did you have planed for us during our stay here?"

Giving each other a small look, before facing the couple, "Well, there's a fair coming into town, so right now the main focus is going to be on the farm." Stu started to explain. "Since we are approaching Indian Summer, we need to start tripling the elbow grease in order to make sure we have enough food in storage for winter."

"While also making sure to have something for the farmer's market they always hold there." Bonnie continued, "Even though you two are on vacation, we hope you would lend us a paw in the chores so that they could probably be done faster."

Giving each other a small look, before Nick gave a small shrug, which pretty much said he wouldn't mind. Judy turned to say "Sure, we wouldn't mind." She said with a smile, "And if you like, Nick can help you with any paperwork since he is pretty good when it comes to numbers."

Nick gave her an unsure look, "Uh, Carrots, are you sure you want me to do that?" He asked, feeling unsure about her suggestion.

"Well, you always seem to find the best deals in Zootopia and know how to budget things better than I ever could." Judy said, trying to help with his confidence.

"Yeah but a farm is a different story altogether." Nick started to say.

"Actually Nick, I wouldn't mind a little help with the books." Stu said, catching him off guard. "Not complete help, since like you said, you would be no good on understanding how a farm works completely." When he seen Nick give off a sigh of relief, causing everybody to chuckle at this, Stu decided to clarify more. "I'll explain it to you later, but it's something that I'll appreciate plenty since you were born and raised in Zootopia."

Giving them a slight nod, Nick stood up from his spot on the couch, giving his body a little stretch. "Well, if there is nothing else, I'm going to turn in for the night." He said, causing everybody else to do the same. "I'm beat due to a lack of sleep last night, due to Judy believing there would be a firing squad waiting for me."

"Was not!" Judy yelled out in defense, but the blush on her face wasn't helping any.

Everybody left to get some rest, since they must wake up early enough to start harvesting for the day. For Judy, she is feeling anxious to be sleeping in her old room again, inside her own bed.

By the following morning, both Stu and Bonnie found their daughter in Nick's room, using his tail as a blanket, while Nick placed a protective arm around her. Causing Bonnie to give a slight aww look, and Stu to have mixed feelings about things.

{Wopps}

Well, here is the latest chapter. Sorry it's not much. I had an idea on how to make this story go, but seeing how this chapter went, it wouldn't have work. So, I'm rethinking some things, mainly try to figure out what the next few steps should be. Read and Review.


End file.
